Resignación
by Sweet-dreams-and-dark-nig
Summary: bueno este es el fic de mi hermana menos, fue el primero.. trata sobre un sueño y los descubrimientos a los que lleva este (creo yo.. es decir, solo lo lei, pero no me adentro ams en el, jeje)
1. Default Chapter

Este fic es de mi hermanita, lo subi tal cual ella le puso..pero al final d las rayitas Irán mis comentarios...eso (y dejen los suyos... si quieren,  
claro) ____________________________________________________________________________  
______  
Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la querida Rumiko Takashi (sin sus historias, no se que haría, jaja), yo solo los pido prestados y  
dejo divagar mi imaginación.  
  
Es mi primer fic, así que ténganme paciencia, no se si les agrade, espero que si... pero aquí les va...con dulzura...SWEET DREAM  
  
Comillas entre otras son pensamientos, las mayúsculas muchas veces gritos, paréntesis leves escapaditas mías, espero este entendible, por que no sabía como hacerlo, además me matan los nervios, es el primero!!! HELP!!  
  
Resignación  
  
Siempre ocurría la misma situación, no importaba el tiempo que hubiese transcurrido, Kikyou aparecía e Inuyasha parecía olvidarlo todo... y como  
siempre Kikyou lograba engatusarlo.  
  
Esta vez eran los fragmentos que Inuyasha tenía... ¿Y por que Inuyasha tenía esos fragmentos?... Kagome no podía cuidarlos, no por que no quisiera  
hacerlo, sino por que durante esos últimos días había estado muy mal,  
enferma, delirando a causa de la fiebre, que la mantuvo en cama durante  
casi una semana, pero ella ya estaba bien, por eso Inuyasha ese día se dirigía hacía donde ella estaba para devolverle los fragmentos a Kagome, pero cuando se dirigía a su destino, la sintió, era la presencia de Kikyou,  
seguido esto por las serpientes (atrapa-almas?) de Kikyou... las siguió desesperado sin titubear, la vería si..."su Kikyou", era lo único en lo que  
podía pensar en aquel momento.  
  
Ahora se encontraba allí, arrodillado frente a un árbol, decepcionado y  
engañado, Kikyou le había arrebatado los fragmentos que llevaba con el,  
ella le había engañado, su Kikyou, le había engañado, y el se sentía  
horrible... "Kikyou, me traicionas":- pensó Inuyasha... "otra vez":- se dijo en sus adentros, con una mirada perdida. Entonces, tal como siempre le  
vio, Kagome le observaba con la mirada entristecida, Inuyasha estaba  
arrodillado en el piso, demasiado cansado para decirle algo, para dar  
explicaciones, "Aquí vamos otra vez, te enfadas, te largas, regresas...  
todo otra vez":- pensó Inuyasha resumiendo brevemente como siempre se  
realizaban los acontecimientos. Pero no... Kagome camino hasta el y se  
arrodillo frente a el, sus ojos estaban brillosos, pues las lagrimas se  
asomaban lentamente en ellos.  
  
Lo lamento Kagome... no se como, pero me engaño:- Dijo con arrepentimiento Inuyasha. Sabes muy bien por que:- Dijo Kagome al tiempo que sonreía:-... tu la amas, es por eso:- Agrego Kagome al tiempo que bajaba la mirada, pues las lagrimas casi no las contenía... "debes ser fuerte":- se dijo a si misma Kagome, al tiempo que levantaba su mirada y sonreía, sin poder evitar emitir un suspiro de resignación. ¿Por qué me engaña?:- Pregunto casi sin voz Inuyasha, temiendo por la respuesta que le daría Kagome, esta solo lo miro sorprendida:- Acaso... ¿ella me odiara?:- Dijo Inuyasha entristecido, Kagome se destrozo por dentro al oír esto, pero aun así su amor por Inuyasha había pasado a otra etapa, y debía por lo tanto ayudarle, aun cuando a ella le causara aun mas dolor. Sabes algo Inuyasha....:- Dijo con seguridad Kagome, mirando fijamente al joven:-... A veces, las personas reaccionan de diversas maneras cuando aman...:- dijo Kagome mirando al cielo para evitar que Inuyasha quien la veía atento notara sus lagrimas. ¿Cómo así?:- pregunto Inuyasha sin entender mucho por que Kagome aún no lo golpeaba o gritaba OSUWARI hasta matarlo. A veces uno ama... y al sentir que esa persona que uno ama le lastima, uno toma actitudes o reacciona de diversas maneras:- dijo Kagome pausando su voz para así ordenar de a poco sus pensamientos:- A veces las personas llegan a odiar lo que aman... solo para poder detener la intensidad de ese dolor...:- termino por decir Kagome. Y ... explícame entonces...¿Por qué yo no le odio?:- Dijo Inuyasha con una mirada triste que lastimo a Kagome, pues esta sabía que Inuyasha jamás tendría una mirada así por ella. Por que... no todos reaccionamos igual...:- Dijo Kagome mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como suplicando que lo que diría a continuación fuera totalmente comprendido (es que ella también tiene que ver en el tema!!):- algunas personas guardan esperanzas y siguen luchando aun cuando han sido lastimadas... esperando, aguardando por que esa persona especial las vea:- dijo Kagome mirando aun mas fijo a Inuyasha:- Como tu:- Inuyasha la miro aun mas concentrado:- "Así como yo lo hacía antes":- pensó Kagome con tristeza, Inuyasha le sonrío levemente, pero Kagome dolida por sus pensamientos, bajo la mirada evitando la del joven, esos pensamientos le destrozaban el alma y sus ojos se nublaron, llenándose de lagrimas:- Otras personas en cambio...:-continuo Kagome:-... terminan resignándose... optando por ver de lejos, esperando ser útiles y si es necesario, si llegase a ser necesario...:- Kagome se detuvo y negó, al darse cuenta de lo que decía, de que se refería a ella misma, y el vuelco que habían dado sus sentimientos en ese ultimo tiempo. ... ¿Y si es necesario que Kagome:- pregunto Inuyasha. ...Solo... se resignan a que el dolor que sienten no cesara... ¡pero sin sentir rencor!:- Kagome levanto su mirada:- ¡pero ese no es tu caso!:- Le grito Kagome esbozando una falsa sonrisa. Es verdad... no es mi caso, ni tampoco el de Kikyou... pero creo que ha de ser el mas dolo...  
  
Inuyasha fue interrumpido por la voz de Miroku Inuyasha, señorita Kagome... ¿Están ustedes bien?:- Pregunto preocupado Miroku, quien al ver a ambos sentados tranquilamente en el piso, no dudo en lanzar sus "bromas":- Pero que hacían... parcito de!!...auchhh!!....:- Sango le tiro de una oreja, evitando que continuara su comentario, pues había notado la tristeza en los ojos de Kagome, y estaba segura de que esta no estaba para las bromas de nadie. Kagome... ¿Estas bien?:- pregunto Sango sentándose junto a su amiga, Kagome asintió y se puso de pie. Todo bien:- dijo viendo a Inuyasha, quien al fin noto la tristeza en la mirada de Kagome y sintió una dolorosa puntada en su pecho, Kagome le sonreía, pero era la sonrisa mas triste que había visto en su vida:- "hablabas de ti... es tu caso, resignación":- Pensó Inuyasha bajando la mirada al sentir como algo se destrozaba en el:- "pero si yo diento esto...¿Cómo te sentirás tu Kagome?":- pensó Inuyasha viéndola nuevamente, pero esta vez ella ya no lo veía, ella ya había a comenzado a caminar en dirección a la aldea.  
  
Después de eso vinieron los respectivos retos:- ¿¡QUE!?, TE LA QUITO; ERES  
IDIOTA O QUE??:- todos gritaban, menos Kagome quien permanecía con la mirada perdida, como fuera de aquella realidad, en un rincón, pero Inuyasha ni el resto de sus amigos lo notaba, demasiado preocupados de culpas, retos y justificaciones.... ¿y en que pensaba Kagome?; en nada muy puntual, su mente estaba en blanco, ya no habían ilusiones, nada, solo su destrozado  
corazón, dolido, triste, pisoteado, "jamás harías nada por mi Inuyasha, pues jamás me amaras":- pensó Kagome al tiempo que una lagrima corría por  
sus mejillas, y recordó entonces la pregunta de Inuyasha:-... "¿Y si es necesario que Kagome?", Kagome sonrió melancólicamente, "sacrificarse por el amor de esa persona, aun cuando no te correspondan jamás":- respondió Kagome en su mente. Los miro a todos con una leve y triste sonrisa, llena  
de abrumador sufrimiento y se fue a acostar, sabía que era lo mejor que  
podía hacer para detener su dolor, tratar de dormir.  
  
AHHHH!!! ¿Que les pareció...?, muy mal... que nervios, escríbanme y díganme  
que les parece, creo que las opiniones son lo mejor para poder hacernos  
mejores, así que díganme si??... El próximo capitulo ya lo tengo hecho, hace tiempo escribí este fic, pero no en computador,(lo había escrito en un cuaderno), y me anime a mandarlo, por que quiero saber que piensan de cómo escribo, y si les gusta... aunque  
ni a mi me gusta la idea final, peor no me adelantó...  
Me despido, y denme sus comentariosssss!!!  
SweetDream.  
  
Explico algo, mi hermana partió como sweetdreams, cuando le castigaron por  
las notas tome su nick y todo para continuarle el fic (fotografías), actualmente es mío... mas bien yo sería dark, jeje, así por decirlo... (... pero bueno, espero dejen comentarios, todo le servirá para que el día que  
le quiten el castigo pueda tener ideas para escribir. 


	2. capitulo dos

Este fue el segundo capitulo que mi hermanis hizo de su fic, jeje. Todo lo que esta luego de la línea es de ella..espero les guste  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la querida Rumiko Takashi , como ya lo dije la primera vez.  
  
Este es el segundo capitulo, no les pongo nombre, por que prefiero dejarlo como una larga historia nada mas.  
  
Espero les agrade, con dulzura... Sweet Dreams.  
  
Resignación  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
YA habían dejado de discutir, pues el cansancio les había vencido, Inuyasha estaba bastante fatigado, aquel fue un día difícil, Miroku, Sango y Shippo, habían decidido dormirse, Inuyasha trepo un árbol y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, estaba vencido, y con eso vino el sueño, pero esa noche no sería un placido sueño el que inundaría su mente, esa noche se trataría de una pesadilla.  
  
Todo estaba oscuro, se veía abrazando a Kikyou, luego oscuridad, ella reía de el, lo veía con odio, Inuyasha se sentía morir, luego... veía a Kagome, todo se llenaba de luz, Kagome le abrazaba, sufría junto a el... "ya estoy resignada", le decía al oído en un murmullo, mientras le acariciaba con dulzura, sentía una tibia lagrima en su rostro, la veía, ella lloraba, tratando de brindarle la mas dulces de sus sonrisas, esto perturbaba a Inuyasha, quien sin entender sus propias acciones, le besaba... luego de eso... todo se oscurecía otra vez, al volver la luz estaba solo, miraba a todos lados, buscando respuestas, comenzaba entonces a oír voces, ligeros murmullos, primero Sango... "para que le das esperanzas, si luego romperías su corazón, una vez mas":- decía esta entre sollozos... luego de eso, la voz de Kagome:- "resignándose... optando por ver de lejos, esperando ser útiles y si es necesario...", todo quedaba en silencio otra vez, Inuyasha asustado gritaba:- ¿¡ENTONCES QUE?!, se oía la voz de Miroku:- "sacrificarse, por ese ser amado", Inuyasha veía asustado a todos lados, luego frente a el veía a Kikyou, esta desaparecía y después de ella veía a Naraku, para luego todo quedar en oscuridad, fue entonces cuando otra vez oía a Kagome:- "eres libre ahora":- oía al tiempo que veía como las cuentas de su collar caían(el de Inuyasha, si es que no se entiende...), se dispersaban en el piso, siguió con la mirada una de estas, esta llegaba a un charco rojo, era sangre, y en el medio de este... Kagome... sin vida, el olor de su sangre inundaba todo, perturbando sus sentidos, entonces veía sus garras, estaban cubiertas con la sangre de Kagome, terminando con un grito de Inuyasha, un grito desesperado, al tiempo que las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos:- Kagome!!:- Inuyasha despertó asustado, ¿Qué había sido eso?, era una horrible pesadilla, aun así se levanto, camino apresurado hasta donde estaba Kagome, le vio, ella dormía con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro, Inuyasha se arrodillo entristecido frente a ella:- "que horrible visión":- pensó, la vio con dulzura, algo mas tranquilo:- "gracias a Dios... era solo una horrible pesadilla... de seguro estoy sugestionado por lo que ocurrió hoy":- pensó al ver a Kagome dormida allí, junto a ellos, jamás ocurriría algo así, el jamás dejaría que ocurriese, el.... jamás se lo perdonaría a si mismo:- pensaba Inuyasha al tiempo que se alejaba de ellos, subiendo nuevamente al árbol donde antes estaba dormido, ahora podría dormir otra vez, esta vez mas tranquilo de haber visto a salvo a su pequeña Kagome.  
  
Al día siguiente todo continuaba en perfecta plenitud, todo menos Kagome, que en cuanto optaron por descansar se alejo del grupo, Inuyasha decidió no seguirla, había algo que le atemorizaba desde esa pesadilla, además de por su GRAN ORGULLO.  
  
Fue Shippo quien la siguió, Kagome se sentó frente a un río, apoyada en un gran árbol, la luz llegaba a su rostro, un rostro que era doloroso de mirar.  
  
- Kagome... ¿Estas bien?:- Pregunto con dulzura el pequeño Shippo al tiempo que se sentaba preocupado en el regazo de Kagome. Esta sonrió.  
  
- Estoy bien Shippo, no debes preocuparte:- Dijo con dulzura.  
  
El pequeño Shippo se quedo dormido ahí, era un día muy cálido, entonces sintió como una salada gotita caía en su rostro, abrió sus ojitos y vio a Kagome, lloraba, pero callaba su llanto, era doloroso verle, Shippo estaba entre triste y enojado por esto, pues como niño inteligente que es, sabía muy bien las causas.  
  
-ESE TONTO DE INUYASHA!.- grito enfadado.  
  
-NO...:- dijo Kagome.- Yo soy la tonta... después de todo, el nunca me pidió que le amara:- Dijo Kagome entre sollozos. Shippo le veía enternecido:- "le ama tanto, como para responder así?":- Pensó viéndola fijamente.  
  
Ella se puso de pie bruscamente y adopto una pose protectora, tomo el arco y flechas que llevaba con ella y lanzo una de sus flechas, Shippo no entendía nada, la flecha dejo atrapado en un árbol una de las marionetas de Naraku.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres?:- pregunto fríamente Kagome.  
  
- Los seres humanos... ven conmigo Kagome, haré que le olvides... así... dejaras de sufrir:- respondió la marioneta.  
  
- NO:- dijo Kagome al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y la flecha ardía en llamas, haciendo desaparecer desintegrada a aquella marioneta.  
  
- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?:- pregunto asombrado Inuyasha, quien después de todo si la había seguido, y la miraba sin explicarse cuando Kagome se había vuelto tan poderosa.  
  
- Yo...:- titubeo Kagome.- Solo lo hice:- respondió sin saber bien como explicar las cosas. El pequeño Shippo salto a sus brazos con intensa alegría en su rostro.  
  
- Ahora eres muy fuerte Kagome!!:- Dijo Shippo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Pero Inuyasha parecía asustado. Aquellos poderes... Kikyou también los tenía.  
  
- Kagome... quiero que hablemos:- dijo mirando a Shippo:- AHORA:- Shippo entendió, salto de los brazos de Kagome y se dirigió algo apenado en dirección donde se encontraba el resto del grupo.  
  
Se despide...con dulzura... SWEET DREAM.  
  
Espero les halla gustado el fic de mi hermanis, tiene nueve capítulos... este ya es el segundo... espero les guste y dejen su opinión.. ah y sobre todo, yo agradeceré sus opiniones y se las daré a Sweet  
  
Se despide Dark_Night  
  
Chiisana Minako:- Que bueno que te guste, sobre todo contar con tu apoyo.. yo no le he escrito sino mi hermana, Sweet, en cuanto le den mas permiso para ver su mail y esas cosas le dejare leer, por ahora le leí tu review, vieras su sonrisita... creo que la hace muy feliz saber que te gusta su fic... a mi también... gracias por tu apoyo... cuenta tu también conmigo...n_n... hasta pronto.  
  
L@uKpa:- la verdad ahora que leo bien el fic de mi sister, yo también creo que hubiese quedado estupendo con un solo capitulo... pero en fin ella le hizo largo (a mi también me gustan esos mas tragedia...me producen mucho sentimiento)... pero es el fic de mi hermana y lo subiré tal cual. Espero te agrade el capitulo... en fin Gracias... me despido por mi parte Dark_Night y la de mi hermana Sweet_Dreams.  
  
Espero sea de su agrado... comentarios, feliz serán recibidos... ahora si Hasta la próxima 


	3. capitulo tres

Resignación  
  
Hoy me puse a subir de todo, el fic de mi hermana (es decir este) y otras cosas... así que si hay alguna irregularidad..perdón!!!... espero sea de su agrado.  
  
Capitulo Tres  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?:- Pregunto Kagome sin ver a los ojos a Inuyasha, cada vez que lo veía sentía que su corazón se desmoronaba.  
  
- Kagome... eso antes tu no lo hacías:- dijo algo preocupado  
  
- Lo se:- respondió esta:- He cambiado Inuyasha, todo esta cambiando:- Agrego la joven, Inuyasha le veía fijamente sin dejar de pensar en lo que había oído, la marioneta de Naraku..." ven conmigo Kagome, haré que le olvides... así... dejaras de sufrir"...:- Kagome... no te iras de mi lado...¿verdad?:- pregunto Inuyasha acercándose a la joven.  
  
- Esta al verlo junto a ella negó  
  
- - Yo estaré junto a ti siempre:- Dijo Kagome al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente el rostro de Inuyasha, pero con una mirada llena de tristeza.  
  
- Kagome...:- suspiro Inuyasha sintiendo esa dulce caricia, recordando su pesadilla, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su pecho para abrazarla:- No te alejes jamás de mi:- le dijo respirando con dificultad, a causa del nerviosismo.  
  
- - Nunca... yo estaré contigo siempre... por que te amo:- dijo Kagome al tiempo que abrazaba a Inuyasha, pero era doloroso para ella, en su mente estaba el recuerdo tantas veces vivido de el junto a Kikyou:- "si me dice esto... es solo por culpabilidad":- Pensó entristecida Kagome, mientras que tibias lagrimas salían de sus ojos.  
  
- "¿Llora?":- pensó Inuyasha al tiempo que separaba a Kagome de su cuerpo, viendo su rostro inundado de lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas:- ¿Por qué lloras?:- pregunto tiernamente Inuyasha:- No me gusta verte llorar.  
  
- Entonces... VETE:- Dijo Kagome separándose totalmente de el:- Esto solo lo haces por sentirte culpable... y yo...¡NO QUIERO TU LASTIMA!:- grito desconsolada Kagome, sorprendiendo a Inuyasha quien sentía que su corazón se rompía al verle así  
  
- Te equivocas... tu te equivocas Kagome:- dijo Inuyasha tomando el rostro de esta entre sus manos; sin saber que hacer para cesar las insistentes lagrimas que recorrían el rostro de Kagome.  
  
- ¿Por qué... no te vas de una vez a buscarla?:- dijo ella tratando de alejarse..."¿QUÉ?":- pensó Inuyasha, "quiere que e valla?"  
  
- No me iría:- respondió:- menos ahora que se que corres peligro, Naraku desea tus poderes y ... YO NO DEJARE QUE SE TE ACERQUE.  
  
Kagome le veía asombrada, pero en realidad... no le creía mucho a Inuyasha aunque hubiese deseado poder hacerlo, sonrío.  
  
"no me cree":- Pensó Inuyasha, furiosos entonces no lo evitó mas, se abalanzó a los labios de la chica sin dar aviso, los topo levemente y se separó para saber la reacción de la joven, esta le miraba atónita, sin hacer nada, con el corazón palpitando a mil, la miro de manera dudosa, pero volvió a acercarse a ella, esta vez con mas cautela, mas tiernamente.  
  
-Si vas a sentarme... hazlo ya:- le aviso Inuyasha, y la volvió a besar, esta vez profundamente, probando totalmente los labios de la joven, de manera pausada, pero sintiendo como el deseo le recorría por dentro, y Kagome sentía lo mismo, respondiendo al beso con la misma intensidad. Inuyasha la besaba con todas sus fuerzas, acariciándola, como si no quisiera que nada detuviera eso, Kagome solo se limitaba a estar fuera de si...:- "es un sueño.... pero no quiero despertar"- pensó la joven, quien sentía que las emociones le llenaban, sin saber como su corazón podía palpitar de esa manera descontrolada, casi sin dejarle respirar de la felicidad.  
  
Se separaron al sentir demasiado agitadas sus respiraciones, sintiendo como el corazón se les saldría si continuaban. Kagome lo abrazo ocultando su rostro en el traje rojo de Inuyasha, aferrándose con sus manos de este, sin dejar de sentir la respiración de Inuyasha en sus cabellos, ella le beso dulcemente el rostro, muchas veces, causando una expresión llena de calma en el rostro de Inuyasha, para luego volver a quedar en la misma posición, escondida entre ese abrazo del que no quería salir, pues sentía que al alejarse otra vez de el, quizás todo eso llegaría a su fin.  
  
Ya mas tarde Kagome no podía borrar de su mente aquel recuerdo, esos besos, estaba perdida... y en realidad que lo estaba, ella se había resignado ya a no tener el amor de Inuyasha, pero ahora, las esperanzas habían renacido en ella, y sabía que a esas alturas, una desilusión podría destruirle.  
  
Mientras Inuyasha le contaba lo ocurrido a un sorprendido monje Miroku, quien entre bromas le felicitaba, pero de repente se detuvo en seco, mirando a Inuyasha seriamente  
  
- Inuyasha... cuidado, ahora ir tras de la señorita Kikyou no es algo simple... Sabes muy bien que haces muy feliz a la señorita Kagome, pero puedes destruir esa felicidad una mas fácilmente.- Dijo Miroku viéndolo fijamente.  
  
- ¿Qué dices?:- respondió burlescamente Inuyasha:-... Eso lo se muy bien:- sonrió Inuyasha.  
  
- Eso espero Inuyasha... Eso espero:- Respondía Miroku al tiempo que golpeaba la espalda de Inuyasha alejándose de el para dejarlo e irse a dormir, junto al resto del grupo.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..........................  
  
Por ultimo.. no hay review así que no puedo agradecer a nadie en especial, si a alguien le ha gustado, le agradezco, eso... jeje n_n  
  
Comentarios criticas de todo... ustedes saben donde. 


	4. capitulo cuatro

Resignación  
  
Capitulo cuatro  
  
Inuyasha no pudo concebir el sueño esa noche, Miroku tenía razón, ese beso lo cambiaba todo e Inuyasha tenía muchas dudas, pues aun ni siquiera entendía por que le había besado (QUEEE), pues aun seguía sintiendo, que Kikyou era la mujer a la que amaba (QUEEE, yo no pude haber escrito eso), bajo del árbol y la vio dormir, pero ella despertó al verlo allí sonriéndole.  
  
- ¿qué haces?:- Dijo con ternura:- ¿No puedes dormir?:- pregunto viéndolo con una cara demasiado tierna, con una sonrisa dulce, Inuyasha negó:- Acércate:- Inuyasha obedeció y se acerco a ella, dejando su rostro a centímetros del de ella, recostándose a su lado. Inuyasha cerró sus ojos al sentirse tranquilo, allí junto a ella, y Kagome lo veía fijamente:- "no me lastimes Inuyasha... no lo soportaría":- pensó viéndolo como se quedaba dormido, este allí solo pensaba en una cosa...no sabía si las cosas habían cambiado en cuanto a Kagome y Kikyou, pero si estaba seguro de algo, lo sabría cuando viera a Kikyou, otra vez (NO SEASSS!!!!!!). Kagome se acerco al dormido Inuyasha aun mas y le beso suavemente posando sus labios en los de el. Entonces ambos se durmieron.  
  
Habían pasado varios días, sin nada fuera de lo común, pero Inuyasha la noche anterior a aquel día había estado algo perturbado, todo esto a causa de aquella pesadilla, la misma, que ahora le atormentaba aún mas, no había podido dejar de pensar en esta y el no encontraba aun alguna explicación para tener ese horrible sueño.  
  
Estaban todos frente a una fogata, hacía frió y el ambiente se sentía extraño, entonces una luz apareció, una serpiente de Kikyou (MALDITA), Inuyasha la siguió y el resto fue tras de el, Kagome dudosa también lo siguió, algo le atemorizaba, pero aun así, le siguió, al llegar donde Inuyasha este cargaba una herida Kikyou.  
  
-Naraku me esta siguiendo:- Decía Kikyou abrazado a Inuyasha:- no me dejes...:- Suplico esta. Inuyasha estaba confundido, lo mas seguro, es que Naraku hubiese planeado su ataque a Kagome para despreocuparlo de Kikyou.  
  
- Jamás te dejare sola... nunca permitiré que nada te ocurra.- Dijo Inuyasha mientras la abrazaba a Kikyou con sus ojos llorosos, pero el no era el único que tenía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas... Kagome quien le veía mas alejada que el esto, callaba su llanto. Entonces Inuyasha fue besado por Kikyou (es unaa......!!!!)frente a todos los presentes, Kagome bajo su mirada para evitar las miradas de sus amigos que le veían con tristeza.."NO INUYASHA...NO":- :- Grito destrozada en su interior la pobre de Kagome.  
  
Entonces apareció Naraku y con sus poderes mando volar lejos a Inuyasha, apartándolo de Kikyou, aprovechando lo debilitada que estaba esta la tomo y comenzó a alejarse elevándose en los vientos llevándose consigo a Kikyou, frente a un Inuyasha fuera de control, que no sabia como salvar a Kikyou.  
  
- Kagome... LANZALE UNA FLECHA:- Grito desesperado Inuyasha.... Esta dolida y todo asintió, tomo una de sus flechas y apunto hacía Naraku, este le sonrió malévolamente.  
  
- No creo puedas herirme...:-Dijo dirigiéndose a Kagome al tiempo que ponía frente a el, el cuerpo de Kikyou. Kagome al ver que en su blanco solo se encontraba Kikyou (Pero si es tan buena... y yo que la voy a hacer sufrir tanto!!), bajo su arco y flecha, pues sabía que no podía herirla, no sabiendo que Inuyasha jamás le perdonaría si le producía algún daño. Naraku entonces desapareció llevándose a Kikyou y dejando a una entristecida Kagome...y a un furioso Inuyasha....  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ Bueno eso es el capitulo cuatro... espero terminar pronto de publicar este fic, por que... es gracioso, peor entre publicar el de mi hermana y los dos míos... estoy quedando demasiado loca... ya ni se lo que escribo Bueno este fic es de mi hermana menor... Sweet (por si aun estamos confusas, por que ni yo entiendo) y los otros dos que hay son míos... eso.  
  
Chely:- que bueno que te guste ambos fics, me alegra mucho... fotografía no se va a actualizar hasta no se cuando.. por que... ahí explicare por que... n_n... pero bueno espero te agrade.  
  
Yo me despido por ahora... hasta pronto. 


	5. capitulo cinco

RESIGNACIÓN  
  
Llegamos al capitulo cinco...espero sea del agrado de ustedes el fic de mi hermana... los dejo por ahora.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________  
  
Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, solo los pido prestados, y dejo divagar mi imaginación. Pero valla que son lindos los personajes(en especial Inu, que aunque es terco es mas lindooo!! T.T)  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
Inuyasha estaba furioso, se acerco a Kagome viéndola con ira.  
  
-¿POR QUÉ NO LA LANZASTE?, ERES UNA... MALDITA, dejaste que se llevara a mi Kikyou!!:- grito Inuyasha desesperado, Kagome le veía perpleja, el jamás le había tratado tan cruelmente.  
  
-no... yo no.... si yo la lanzaba la hubiese herido a ella:- se justifico, con sus ojos inundados en lagrimas, de profunda tristeza.  
  
-Mentira! Eres una falsa!:- le grito Inuyasha :- y esto... JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE!:- le grito al tiempo que enterraba sus garras en el cuerpo de Kagome, dominado por una fuerza sobrenatural, por la ira, (y hasta quizás con cierto toque de Naraku....del cual no haremos mas comentarios). Kagome abrió sus ojos de manera estrepitosa, Inuyasha ... Inuyasha le había herido, sintió el dolor punzante cerca de su corazón por las garras que este le había enterrado y un aún mas desgarrador dolor en su pecho, en su corazón, como si todo allí se hubiese destrozado, para siempre. Cerro sus ojos para evitar llorar, ya no lloraría más, ya no había nada.  
  
-Lo mejor... es que me valla a casa:- Dijo Kagome dirigiéndose a sus amigos cubriendo su profunda herida con su mano derecha, al verla a los ojos todos, menos Inuyasha quien le había dado la espalda, notaron que en esos ojos había un cambio, ya no tenían brillo, habían perdido la vida, supieron entonces que el amor de Kagome por Inuyasha la había destrozado, era como morir en vida...  
  
-Pero Kagome... estas herida:- Dijo Sango, ayudándola a mantenerse en pie.  
  
- VETE!:- grito Inuyasha:- Y No Vuelvas Mas:- dijo con una voz llena de ira, sin poder detenerse aun cuando deseaba hacerlo.  
  
Kagome se volteo, pero Inuyasha le daba la espalda.  
  
-Espero algún día me perdones:- Murmuro Kagome:- Lo mejor es que me valla ahora mismo:- dijo Kagome a sus amigos, con una mirada llena de determinación y sin dejarles tiempo para decir nada huyó apresurada, usando las pocas fuerzas que le iban quedando.  
  
Inuyasha se sintió volver en si, era extraño el no había podido controlarse, pero al ver lo que había hecho, pensó que Kagome tenía razón, lo mejor es que esta se fuera, y que no regresara mas, después de esto el tenía claro que el solo le causaba daño... y eso no podía evitarlo a menos que estuviese lejos de el.  
  
-Kagome!!:- Grito sango:- Crees que ella...:- Dijo mirando aterrada a Miroku.  
  
-Lo mas seguro... parecía sin vida:- Murmuro Miroku  
  
-Que se valla... no se atrevan a seguirla:- dijo Inuyasha tratando de semejar frialdad, pero en realidad no muy convencido de su determinación "dejarla sola en su estado...estado causado por el mismo, para el era demasiado dificultoso...pero debía hacerlo".... Las palabras de Inuyasha enfurecieron a Sango.  
  
-Tu...idiota:- Dijo Sango entre sollozos:- ¡QUE NO ENTIENDES?!:- le grito al tiempo que le daba una cachetada a Inuyasha.:- PARA QUE LE DISTE ESPERANZAS, SI LUEGO LE ROMPERIAS SU CORAZÓN OTRA VEZ!!.- grito bajando su mirada. "¿Qué?":- Pensó Inuyasha, esa frase ya la había oído, el la había oído... en su pesadilla, un escalofrió le cruzo el cuerpo.  
  
-Ella ya había optado por resignarse:- continuo sango cayendo al piso:- Y Ahora... IDIOTA!!!.- Inuyasha sentía temor, algo le decía que haber oído eso significaba... significaba un desenlace que no quería!!.  
  
- Y ahora ella ha optado por lo que cree es lo que tu deseas:- dijo Miroku con gran seriedad.  
  
- ... y eso... que es?:- Pregunto Inuyasha temiendo enormemente por la respuesta  
  
- Devolverte a Kikyou...Aunque eso le signifique... sacrificarse por su ser amado:- Termino por decir Miroku. Inuyasha subió su mirada... "No, no era cierto....eso no podía estar ocurriendo":- pensó aterrorizado, eso también era parte de su pesadilla, entonces, Kagome...  
  
- Kagome!!!:- Grito Inuyasha, al tiempo que salía a toda velocidad, tratando de hallar su aroma antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.  
  
Kagome estaba junto a Naraku, este le había pedido una especie de cambio, ella debía irse con el, por lo cual estaría a su merced, a cambio de eso el dejaría a Kikyou ahí, Kagome acepto al instante, y Naraku sabía bien que esto le convenía, Kagome con el tiempo se había vuelto aun mas poderosa que Kikyou, seguramente a esas alturas era la única que podría acabar con el.  
  
Dejo a Kikyou en el piso y tomo a Kagome, llevándosela a su escondite. Cuando Inuyasha llego, ya era demasiado tarde, ahí solo estaba Kikyou, el aroma de Kagome, había desaparecido... Kagome había decidido sacrificarse por su ser amado... por él.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ Eso es todo por ahora... ya faltan solo cuatro capítulos... pero en fin (se nota no tengo ánimos??... es que me he bloqueado un poco con mis fics..en fin!)  
  
Espero que les agrade el fic de mi sister y eso..byeee 


	6. capitulo seis

Resignación  
  
Capitulo seis  
  
Inuyasha llevo a Kikyou junto a sus amigos, pero no estaba preocupado por Kikyou, en su mente se hallaba aquel mal sueño, se estaba realizando y eso... NO LO PODÍA PERMITIR!!.. Kagome... su Kagome... no, no.- se decía a sí mismo al tiempo que dejaba a Kikyou en manos de Miroku, que lo miraban con ira, en especial el pequeño Shippo, pero aun así, no decían nada.  
  
-Cuídenla, yo regresara pronto.- Dijo Inuyasha con un hilo de voz, que apenas podía ser percibido.  
  
-¿Qué harás? :- Pregunto Miroku en un tono algo asustado, al ver el demacrado rostro de Inuyasha.  
  
-LO QUE DEBÍA HACER DESDE UN PRINCIPIO!:- grito Inuyasha, no por enfado con sus amigos, si no por odiarse a si mismo...:-"yo debía protegerla... y ahora... la deje a merced de ese...":- pensó Inuyasha negándose a sí mismo frente a la idea de perder a Kagome, para siempre.  
  
Después de eso partió apresurado, debía hallar un rastro de ella, el mas mínimo, pero hallar algo, fuera como fuera.  
  
Luego de horas de intensa búsqueda, hallo un rastro, el aroma de Kagome, el aroma de su sangre.  
  
Mientras Naraku había dejado a Kagome en una aislada habitación, ella estaba muy herida y Naraku sabía que sin los cuidados necesarios de esta ella moriría desangrada, el no haría nada, por supuesto, le dejaría sola, para que muriera, después de todo el ya había hecho suficiente con manejar "un poquito" lo hechos ocurridos con Inuyasha (cuando la hirió), y además... el ya tenía la perla completa.  
  
Kagome permaneció en la misma posición en que le habían dejado durante mucho tiempo, quizás hasta horas, con cuidado saliendo de su estado ausente de si misma, se levanto un poco, miro su herida:- "es profunda, si... pero no tanto como lo que hiciste en mi corazón... Inuyasha":- pensó con gran dolor. Se levanto con precaución, además de que no sabía con que podría encontrarse, la herida le dolía muchísimo, corto una franja de su uniforme y con esta se hizo un vendaje para evitar seguir desangrándose, y aunque era difícil por la gravedad de la herida pudo detener que la sangre siguiera saliendo... se volvió a recostar, ya había perdido bastante sangre y se encontraba cansada, trato de dormir y lo logró sus ojos le pesaban muchísimo, pero ella no sabía que las peores cosas aun no venían.  
  
Este capitulo no contiene mucho, es más para dar antecedentes de las cosas, es que me carga cuando uno ve o lee algo en donde no tiene idea de donde aparecen las cosas, no sep, onda, si después leen que Inuyasha ve a Kagome, yo por lo menos me diría, y donde dejo a Kikyou?.. no se si me entiendan, o apoyen, pero es mi opinión, jeje... bueno T.T, espero terminar pronto, pues, mas adelante me va a acostar seguir tipeando, con las clases y todo eso... pero igual le voy a terminar...  
  
Bueno se despide con dulzura Sweet_Dreams.  
  
Esas eran las notas de mi hermana...las deje por que, si omito explicaciones después uno se enreda... pero en fin  
  
Joanangelical:- Quiero agradecerte el review a mi hermana, creo que hablo por ella si digo que me alegra que te emociono el capitulo... y si... Inu puede ser tontito a veces.... pero igual es encantador (opinión mía... de Dark... ). Ojala te guste el resto del fic y eso. Bye. 


	7. capitulo siete

Capitulo siete  
  
Inuyasha llego al lugar donde estaba Naraku, al fin se encontraba frente a el, pero este era increíblemente fuerte, aun mas de lo que era antes, pero.. por que?...Inuyasha no podía siquiera acercársele, un campo de energía no dejaba que se le acercara.  
  
-¿Dónde tienes a Kagome?.- grito desesperado Inuyasha. Kagome desde donde se encontraba (que era muy cerca de allí), le oyó, se levanto agitada, el solo hecho de pensar que su amado Inuyasha pudiera salir lastimado le daba fuerzas para levantarse, aun cuando este le había causado tanto daño, olvidándose del daño físico y el daño emocional que este le había hecho. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía debía llegar hasta el y ayudarle en la batalla... aunque esa llegase a ser la última para ella... ella debía estar ahí, junto a su amado.  
  
- ¿te preocupas por la joven?... :- rió Naraku:- pensé no te preocupaba, después del estado en que la dejaste. Inuyasha se enfureció, lo entendía todo bien ahora, Naraku siempre estaba detrás de todo y el caía como un estúpido.  
  
- Kagome.... siempre fue tu objetivo..¿NO ES ASÍ?:- grito desesperado.  
  
-En un principio no... pero luego... Kagome es la única que puede acabarme en este momento:- sonrió Naraku:- Y Kikyou me ayudo para hacer más "fáciles" las cosas.- dijo irónicamente Naraku. Un engaño, eso había sido siempre, para que dañara a Kagome, y el había metido sus manos ahí para que lo hiciera definitivamente, y el había caído torpemente en todo eso, solo por ser débil frente a Kikyou.  
  
-NO!!:- grito Inuyasha tratando de cruzar con su viento cortante la barrera, pero esta no recibió daño alguno, y Naraku luego de esto hirió con facilidad a Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome estaba allí, Inuyasha sintió su aroma al caer al piso, aun antes de oírle.  
  
-¿Cómo?:- pregunto sorprendido Naraku al ver que aun en su estado ella se mantenía en pie frente a el.  
  
-a sí que ..¿Soy la única que puede acabarte?:- dijo Kagome sonriendo levemente:- ya me parecía extraño tanto interés en mi:- Levanto la mirada dejando ver su sonrisa:- ENTONCES LO HARÉ!!, te lo juro...  
  
-En tu estado no podrías, morirías en el intento:- rió Naraku confiado en que sus palabras terminarían por apagar las intenciones de Kagome.  
  
-ES VERDAD!!:- Grito Inuyasha (¿Inuyasha de acuerdo con Naraku?...)..No hagas nada:- dijo desesperado Inuyasha poniéndose de pie. Kagome le miró entristecida e Inuyasha noto que sus ojos habían perdido su hermosos brillo, lo veía casi sin vida, ella ya lo sabía, ella sabía muy bien lo que podría ocurrirle... pero aun así... lo haría, era todo lo que podía hacer. Aprovechando el descuido de Naraku se paro frente a el, poniendo sus manos en el cuerpo de este y comenzó a atacarle con sus nuevos poderes (podría decirse que eran algo así como esos choques eléctricos que Kikyou le dio a Inuyasha cuando la revivieron, pero mucho mas intensos).  
  
Naraku no podía moverse a causa de ellos, "esa chiquilla, ella... ¿me acabará?"pensaba Naraku, los poderes de esta eran fuertes y Naraku no podía desprenderse de ella, poco a poco se debilitaba y junto a el Kagome, que con este uso de fuerza provoco que su herida se intensificara(la que le hizo Inuyasha), de esta salía sangre en grande cantidades, poco a poco un charco rojizo se formaba bajo sus pies, pero ella aun así no debía detenerse, no hasta ver destruido a Naraku. Inuyasha veía aterrorizado esto, si continuaba así, Kagome moriría ahí... frente a el, sin poder hacer nada. Se paró decidido y comenzó a acercarse, si debía de morir el para detenerla entonces lo haría...  
  
-NO!:- le grito Kagome:- Si te acercas más.... mis poderes... te dañaran a ti también!:- Dijo con voz entrecortada la joven viendo a los ojos a Inuyasha suplicándole que no se acercara mas.  
  
-Eso... YA NO ME IMPORTA:- grito Inuyasha:- No dejaré que te ocurra, no lo permitiré!!:- Inuyasha corrió hacía Kagome... pero...  
  
Subí dos cap del fic de mi sister... es que ando súper loca con lo del mío..así que prefiero subir pronto este (que dehecho esta terminado)... bueno en fin. Además el cap seis lo vi y estaba mas corto que los míos!!... y eso que los míos son CORTOS...jeje...en fin Besos. 


	8. capitulo ocho

Los personajes no son ni míos ni de mi sister..... son de la gran Rumiko Takashi!!u.u  
  
Capitulo ocho  
  
-OSUWARI!:- grito sin muchas fuerzas Kagome, pero plantando en el piso a Inuyasha, Kagome para protegerle le había sentado, aun cuando ella se estaba desvaneciendo, aun cuando la muerte estaba frente a ella, ella le protegía, Inuyasha no podía mas... como no lo había notado... siempre ella lo había hecho... protegerlo, cuidarlo... ella se sacrificaba por el aun mas tristemente que Kikyou y siempre había sido así, y solo ahora... podía verlo.  
  
Se puso en pie ya tarde, Kagome había logrado desintegrar a Naraku, solo en sus manos había quedado la causa de toda esa lucha, la causa de que Naraku fuese tan poderoso en aquel momento, la causa de toda esa búsqueda... la perla completa. Pero Kagome se mantenía en pie, su pesadilla no había ocurrido, Inuyasha respiró más tranquilo y corrió hacía Kagome, antes de que esta cayera ya vencida.  
  
-Kagome...¿Estas bien?....- Dijo Inuyasha abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas... Kagome cerro los ojos para evitar gritar, la apretaba muy fuerte y la herida le dolía mucho, pero aun así sonrió, era un abrazo tan dulce para ella, que no deseaba que se detuviera.  
  
-Inuyasha...yo:- dijo Kagome, sin poder terminar de hablar.  
  
-No.. no hables, todo esta bien ahora:- la separó de el para ver la mas de cerca de los ojos:- TERCA!!... por que me desobedeces, esto pudo ser peor!.- grito Inuyasha con su típico carácter. Kagome pensó que discutir, pero no tenía ni fuerzas... ni tiempo, le sonrió y lo abrazo, esta vez ella.  
  
-Inuyasha.. Te amo, lo sabes...¿Verdad?:- Kagome decía esto en un tono muy triste, que le quito la tranquilidad a Inuyasha.  
  
-Lo se... por dios que lo se:-murmuro Inuyasha, clavando su rostro en los cabellos de Kagome, miro sus garras, tenían la sangre de Kagome, pero el había detenido su pesadilla, por eso Kagome estaba en sus brazos ahora... con vida... su pesadilla ya no ocurriría... no es así?:- pensó tratando de tranquilizarse Inuyasha.  
  
-Al principio... yo creía que la suerte nos había unido.. pero luego me di cuenta que había sido algo en lo que yo no creía mucho... había sido el destino...¿Me entiendes Inuyasha?:- decía Kagome de manera calma, Inuyasha la separó de el sin entender mucho, o tratando de no comprender...  
  
-El destino no se cambia Inuyasha...:- dijo tristemente Kagome:- mi destino era darte esto:- le paso la perla completa, pero Inuyasha no sabía que Kagome no solo se refería a eso:- mi destino ya fue trazado y aunque, lo posterguemos... ocurrirá de todas formas:- dijo Kagome mientras una tímida lagrima caía por su mejilla.  
  
-No es así, se puede cambiar:- dijo Inuyasha viéndole con dulzura pero con dolor al mismo tiempo, queriendo no entender lo que Kagome trataba de decirle.  
  
Kagome volvió a abrazarle, esta vez con desesperación, cruzando sus manos por el cuello de este.  
  
-Inuyasha... perdona por haberte sentado:- dijo Kagome con voz de arrepentimiento. Inuyasha sonrió al recordar esto:- No lo haré mas:- dijo llorando esta.  
  
-No te preocupes.... puedes hacerlo siempre...:- dijo Inuyasha cerrando sus ojos, abrazándole con fuerzas, seguro de que el destino que le mostraba aquella pesadilla ya no existía.  
  
-Inuyasha...:- Kagome detuvo sus palabras para tomar entre sus manos el colar de Inuyasha:- eres...eres libre ahora:- dijo en un último suspiro Kagome al tiempo que rompía el collar de Inuyasha, quien no sintió casi nada, solo vio una de sus cuentas caer y la mano de Kagome cayendo sin vida. Inuyasha quedo estático, abrazándola, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y comenzó a negar con su cabeza, clavando su cabeza en la cabellera de esta, para sentir ese aroma que tanto le gustaba... un aroma que no sentiría mas.  
  
-Por que... POR QUE!:- grito destrozado Inuyasha.- si es a cambio de esto... NO LA QUIERO!! (refiriéndose a la perla)... NO LA QUIERO!!:- grito Inuyasha llorando y sintiendo como lo mas hermoso de su vida se desvanecía e iba de las manos para siempre.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sheila Ruiz:- jeje... yo digo lo mismo a mi hermana...pero en fin... todo es por algo. Te agradezco hallas leído el fic de mi sister y el review, así que aquí va el cap ocho.. y el nueve y final... me despido espero sean de tu agrado.  
  
Bye 


	9. capitulo nueve

Ese es el capitulo final... aquí ya es romántico... en fin espero sea de su agrado... yo por mi parte ahora si me empiezo a encargar de mis fics...=) . Bueno esop...bye.  
  
Capitulo Nueve  
  
Inuyasha despertó asustado, sintió su cara húmeda, había llorado, si, mucho.. es que...era una pesadilla horrible, perder así, al único ser que le amaba y le aceptaba, perder al único ser que le había enseñado a ser feliz otra vez... a vivir y a cambio de esa perla... NO!!, jamás...¿pero había sido una pesadilla?, se levanto agitado, bajo del árbol... respiro tranquilo, ahí estaba ella "su querida Kagome" .  
  
Una suave brisa acaricio el rostro de Kagome en el momento que Inuyasha le miraba, dejo su rostro descubierto frente a la mirada enternecedora de Inuyasha, un toque angelical había quedado en su rostro, Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír al verla de esa manera, pero decidió alejarse, para evitar despertarla o molestarla en sus sueños... pero una nueva brisa le detuvo, esta vez mas fuerte, ya no de manera acariciante, si no hasta dolorosa, como un sonido, un sonido que poco a poco comenzó a entrar en su mente.  
  
"A veces hasta los mas horribles sueños se hacen realidad"  
  
Inuyasha se volteo hacía Kagome, con la mirada perdida, hablando en voz alta consigo mismo  
  
-NO... ESO JAMÁS...JAMÁS:- grito Inuyasha sin darse cuenta del elevado tono de su voz.  
  
Kagome abrió sus ojos algo asustada, había oído gritos, gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que era Inuyasha quien los emitía... pero que esta diciendo?, pensó, luego rió divertida, Inuyasha parecía un loco caminando de un lado a otro, sin explicación alguna.  
  
-Que ocurre Inuyasha?:- Pregunto con cierto dejo de entretención en su voz, Inuyasha al verse descubierto, fuera de lo normal salto hacía ella (en realidad no estaba muy dentro de si), sumido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de que lo que hacía era una realidad.  
  
-Jamás, entiendes Kagome?:- dijo al tiempo que acariciaba delicadamente el rostro de la joven, provocando que Kagome se sonrojara en totalidad.  
  
-Inuyasha..yo:- dijo asustada la chica, no era normal aquel comportamiento en Inuyasha, para nada  
  
-te ocurre algo malo?._ pregunto aun asombrada, pero Inuyasha la siguió viendo fijamente sin soltar su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas y produciendo en ella un nerviosismo que la helaba:- Inuyasha...OSU...:- no alcanzó a terminar la frase, Inuyasha se abalanzó hacía ella sin dejarla pronunciar palabra, la beso sin pensarlo, sus labios se unieron un segundo, lo suficiente para causar que el hanyou entrara en razón y se separara avergonzado, al ver el rostro de Kagome notó que esta le miraba asombradísima... "Y ahora como explico esto":.- pensó el Hanyou... Kagome no podía dejar de pensar en esto, aun cuando solo se habían unido sus labios momentáneamente, ese había sido algo así como su primer beso.  
  
Inuyasha sabía que tendría que dar un millar de explicaciones, pensó de manera rápida, en posibles , pero nada se le ocurría... y si se paraba y solo se iba... "No"... se dijo, eso le causaría un enorme daño... Y si le gritaba que lo hizo para que no gritara y lo sentara??"... pésima idea..idiota se decía a si mismo, mientras Kagome no podía esbozar palabra alguna... sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse... "Y si le digo que la...amo?":- Inuyasha se sorprendió con los pensamientos que venían a su mente... no...aun no era tiempo... aun debía "terminar" cosas pendientes... Inuyasha se demoraba demasiado en idearlas palabras necesarias para poder explicar todo rápidamente, Kagome saliendo de su shock, lo miro fijamente.  
  
-Inuyasha... no entiendo...por que me...:- denuevo sus frases no pudieron terminar de salir de sus labios, un beso suave y tierno, mientras sentía que las manos de Inuyasha tomaban su rostro con cuidado, haciéndola permanecer junto a el, sin permitirle arrancarse de ese contacto. (como si quisiera alejarse, je...).  
  
Ella le correspondió, y se separaron ya cuando ambos agitados pensaron que sus corazones se les arrancaban de la emoción, pero ambos se sonreían, ella sin entender mucho, pero feliz, al fin y al cabo había sido un beso de su amado Inuyasha, Kagome iba a decir algo pero Inuyasha la detuvo.  
  
-No... Ahora duérmete si....:- dijo seriamente Inuyasha, pero viéndola con dulzura:- mañana debemos salir temprano:- la miro a los ojos al tiempo que topaba nuevamente con sus labios los dulces labios de Kagome, tratando de convencerse a si mismo con sus palabras, pues el deseaba continuar con aquel hermoso momento...se separo casi dolido de ella, debía dejar hasta ahí todo... se alejo para dormir en el árbol, viendo a Kagome, quien tranquila ya se dormía también, pensando en su amado Inuyasha...y este pos su parte al fin concilio el sueño... pudo dormirse tranquilo, esta vez, no tendría pesadillas, solo sueños dulces, por que soñaría con Kagome... con su amada Kagome.  
  
FIN.  
  
Espero halla sido de su agrado. Mi hermana Sweet estará contenta de conocer sus opiniones respecto de su fic.  
  
Y si pueden algún día vean los míos... Fotografía y confuso corazón... inseguridad en el alma (jaja.. que me hago promoción... de algo que me sirva subirle el fic a mi sister o no? =).............  
  
Hasta Pronto. 


End file.
